Daleks
The Daleks are a fictional Extraterrestrial race of mutants in the science fiction series Doctor Who. They are one of the wiki founder's personal favourite enemies of the Doctor and along the Cybermen are one of two enemies of the Doctor to feature on this wiki. Description The Daleks are an extraterrestrial race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. He genetically modified his race (known as the Kaleds), and integrated them with a tank-like, robotic, mechanical shell. His final modification was to remove their ability to feel pity, compassion, or remorse. The Daleks soon came to view themselves as the supreme race in the universe and began a conquest of universal domination and extermination.They are popularly known for their catchphrase "Exterminate!" and are a well-recognised reference in British popular culture. In stark contrast to the Cybermen and the Autons, the Daleks have remained the same through their history, much like the Godzilla villain King Ghidorah. Physical appearance Externally, Daleks resemble human-sized pepper shakers with a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome, a gun mount containing an energy weapon ("gunstick" or "death ray"), and a telescopic manipulator arm usually tipped by an appendage resembling a sink plunger. Daleks have been known to use their plungers to interface with technology, crush a man's skull by suction, measure the intelligence of a subject, and extract information from a man's mind. Dalek casings are made of a bonded polycarbide material dubbed "dalekanium" by a member of the human resistance in The Dalek Invasion of Earth and by the Cult of Skaro in "Daleks in Manhattan". The lower half of a Dalek's shell is covered with hemispherical protrusions, or "Dalek bumps", which are shown in the episode "Dalek" to be spheres embedded in the casing. Both the BBC-licensed Dalek Book (1964) and The Doctor Who Technical Manual (1983) describe these items as being part of a sensory array, whilst in the 2005 series episode "Dalek", they are integral to a Dalek's self-destruct mechanism. Their armour has a forcefield that evaporates most bullets and resists most types of energy weapons. The forcefield seems to be concentrated around the Dalek's midsection (where the mutant is located), as normally ineffective firepower can be concentrated on the eyestalk to blind a Dalek. Daleks have a very limited visual field, with no peripheral sight at all, and are relatively easy to hide from in fairly exposed places. Their own energy weapons are capable of destroying them. Their weapons fire a beam that has electrical tendencies, is capable of propagating through water, and may be a form of plasma. In The Power of the Daleks, when the Daleks firepower is restored, it is shown to blast through tungsten steel in a demonstration to rebel leaders while in Land of the Two Foes it is shown to kill with a single shot and when fired again, it is capable of obliterating a target like an Auton depicted in Spearhead from Space. The eyepiece is a Dalek's most vulnerable spot; impairing its vision often leads to a blind, panicked firing of its weapon while exclaiming "My vision is impaired; I cannot see!" Russell T Davies subverted the catchphrase in his 2008 episode "The Stolen Earth", in which a Dalek vaporises a paintball that has blocked its vision while proclaiming "My vision is NOT impaired!" The creature inside the mechanical casing is soft and repulsive in appearance and vicious in temperament. The first-ever glimpse of a Dalek mutant, in The Daleks, was a claw peeking out from under a Thal cloak after it had been removed from its casing. The mutants' actual appearance has varied, but often adheres to the Doctor's description of the species in Remembrance of the Daleks as "little green blobs in bonded polycarbide armour". In Resurrection of the Daleks a Dalek creature, separated from its casing, attacks and severely injures a human soldier; in Revelation of the Daleks, there are two Dalek factions (Imperial and Renegade) and the creatures inside have a different appearance in each case, one resembling the amorphous creature from Resurrection, the other the crab-like creature from the original Dalek serial. As the creature inside is rarely seen on screen, a common misconception exists that Daleks are wholly mechanical robots. In the new series Daleks are retconned to be mollusc-like in appearance, with small tentacles, one or two eyes, and an exposed brain. Daleks' voices are electronic; when out of its casing the mutant is only able to squeak. Once the mutant is removed, the casing itself can be entered and operated by humanoids; for example, in The Daleks, Ian Chesterton (William Russell) enters a Dalek shell to masquerade as a guard as part of an escape plan. Literature Despite the fact the Daleks do not have a centre role in the Anthro Saga and instead are far more prominent in the Surgeon stories, they act as half of the secret police during the Military dictatorship of Animalia alongside the Cybermen. They are part the Animalian Junta but report to a Supreme Dalek but unlike in the series there are several different types of Supreme Dalek which are distinguishable through larger lights, gold, red or black armor or anything else that would distinguish the Supreme from the normal Dalek. Alongside the Cybermen the Daleks are part of suppressing dissent in Animalia and take part in the first Animalian coup, the Night of the Thieves, the Animalian Civil War, the Animalian Genocide and the second Animalian coup where they are ultimately destroyed. However the Junta police is the main active police force in Mechanikat's Animalia whilst the Cybermen and the Daleks operate from the shadows. At the Animalian Dictatorship Museum various Dalek statues are also on display alongside many statues of the Cybermen. Even though the Daleks do not appear in the Anthro Saga they are referenced in literature such as Search for the Sword where Maid Marian is described as having enough holes in her dress for her to be a Dalek and after Red makes a raving speech in The King of Hell having sent Belladonna to Earth he attracts the attention of his wife who tells him: "You sound exactly like a Dalek if they ever existed. I LOVE IT!" It is also the references to the Daleks in animal stories such as Search for the Sword and their appearances in the Surgeon stories with their more recent appearance being Land of the Two Foes that makes them a trans wiki article alongside Bounder, Ranger, King Ghidorah and the Cybermen as the Daleks also appear on the second untermation wiki. Supreme daleks shown in the Anthro Saga 16-dalek-full.jpg 14-dalek-full.jpg SupremeDalek.jpg 4-dalek-head.jpg Dalek 2010 Redesign.jpg|The new Supreme dalek 22-dalek-full.jpg Dalek leaders in the Anthro Saga. These Daleks report to a Supreme Dalek Gold Dalek.jpg Black, Silver and Gold Movie Dalek.jpg Blue and Silver Movie Dalek.jpg Blue, Silver and Gold Movie Dalek.jpg Red and Silver Movie Dalek.jpg Red, Black and Gold Movie Dalek.jpg m2-dalek-head.jpg m1-dalek-side.jpg m4-dalek-front.jpg m5-dalek-head.jpg m7-dalek-side.jpg Daleks involved in the Anthro Saga Silver Daleks.jpg Scientist.jpg Revelation Daleks.jpg Resurrection Daleks.jpg Remembrance Dalek.jpg Red dalek.jpg Power of the Daleks dalek.jpg Planet of the Daleks Daleks.jpg Necros Daleks.jpg Ironside and Gold Dalek.jpg Imperial Dalek.jpg Genesis Dalek.jpg Eternal.jpg Emperor's Dalek.jpg Destiny Daleks.jpg Dalek Saucer Commander.jpg 1964 Daleks.jpg 1963 Dalek.jpg Strategist.jpg The Chase dalek.jpg The Evil of the Daleks Dalek.jpg Time War Daleks.jpg story-magicians-31-2.jpg story-magicians-13b-2.jpg story-magicians-7-2.jpg story-magicians-32-3.jpg story-magicians-33-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains